Battle of The Eyes
by symbiotic
Summary: Uchiha's and Hyuugas are crime families at war and in the midst of the chaos a relationship comes ou that changes everything. SasuHina
1. prologue

**Battle of The Eyes**

A SasukexHinata Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Prologue: In the village Hidden in the Leaves, two families strive to control the "underworld". On the North Side it's the Hyuuga clan, master's of the Byukagan. On the south side it is the Uchiha clan, creators and masters of the Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan. These two families are locked in a war but one relationship will change it.


	2. One day

Chapter 1-Another day

Beep, Beep Beep went Sasuke's alarm clock. "Sasuke time for school," his mother said.

"Man sometimes I wish Itachi would put that Mangekyou to good use and burn down the school with Amertsu," Sasuke said to himself getting out of bed. School is somewhat of a drag for Sasuke. All the girls want to date him but he doesn't like any of them. He also has to be on the lookout for everyone. He slipped on his clothes and rushed downstairs. He grabbed a breakfast burrito and threw it in the microwave.

"Eat something for real Sasuke," his dad said.

"Leave him alone dad," Itachi said. "He's always got to rush out because girls would flood the house so they could take his virginity."

"Itachi that's no way to talk at the table," his mother said.

"Whatever." The burrito finished up and then Sauske rushed out the door.

"See you mom dad Itachi," he said.

"Have fun," his mom said. But Sasuke could never really have fun at at school. His father was the head of the Uchiha clan, and was also a godfather. The Uchiha clan had been locked in a war with the Hyuuga clan. Both were dojutsu users, meaning their main power came from their eyes. He got on his Suzuki Hayabusa and drove out of the Uchiha complex.

On the other side of the village another person was getting up. "Hinata," her father said tapping her in the face. "Time for school," he told his daughter. She got dressed and packed her stuff and ran downstairs. "Remember to stay out of the way any strangers," her dad said. But she knew her dad wasn't talking about strangers.

"Yes sir," she said. She sat at the table and started eating a short stack of pancakes. Her cousin Neji joined her. "Neji san," she said.

"Hinata chan," he said. Neji was much more skilled then Hinata and was sort of her bodyguard. You see the Hyuuga clan was lead by Hinata's father, and he was also a godfather. He was at war with Sasuke's clan, the Uchiha clan.

"Neji is going to drive you to school," her father said.

"It's convenient," Neji said. Hinata finished her breakfast and grabbed her stuff.

"Good bye father," she said.

"Have a good day." The two then walked out the door to the garage. Neji decided to take his Porsche Cayenne Turbo SUV today. He opened the door for his cousin and she stepped inside. He then started the car and they drove off. Neji couldn't help but notice that something was bothering his cousin though.

"What's wrong," he said.

"Nothing," she responded. He then just kept driving to school.

Sasuke got to school greeted by many girls. "Ok back off he belongs to me," he heard a voice say. Sasuke was relieved to here it. It was his best friend Naruto. "Hey man," he said giving Sasuke a high five.

"You got the demo tape set up," Sasuke said. He was talking about how their band Squad 7 was going to do a show later and they were sending in a demo of the song they were going to do. He was guitar, Sakura was bass and vocals, and Naruto was drums.

"Yeah I do," he said taking out a CD. They started walking in school. "So how's it been lately," Naruto asked him going up to their lockers.

"A drag," Sasuke said. "Dad isn't letting me hang with a lot of people lately except you and Sakura."

"You still got Itachi," Naruto said.

"I know but he's my brother I want to hang with my friends more," Sasuke said. "He think's the Hyuuga's are plotting to kill me."

"Why would they kill you," Naruto asked.

"Dad named me heir to the family," Sasuke said.

"Nice," Naruto said putting his backpack in his locker. "What about Itachi."

"He's cool with it he's not the one to sit around a desk and wait, he's the hitman bodyguard type."

"I see think I could be a Lieutenant."

"Shut up," Sasuke said. He was sick of hearing this stuff about his families mob and all this junk. He had enough. The two walked into class together and sat down at their usual spot.

Hinata and Neji got there and Neji forced everyone out of the way for Hinata. He had every right to, someone could be an Uchiha in disguise and Hinata was heir to the Hyuuga clan. He walked to the room and opened the door for Hinata. "Thank you Neji san," she said.

"Hmmm." The two then walked in and sat down.

"Hey guys," Kakashi said stumbling into class. "I fell down the stairs of my house and…"

"Bull," Neji said.

"Alright so did all of you read the first chapter of _To Kill A Mockingbird._"  
"Yes Kakashi," they said in unison.   
"I have no idea where the heck this book takes place," Sasuke said.

"In a place called the Deep South," Kakashi said. "Now I'm passing out a quiz to see if you all really did read it last night." He passed it out and they took it. Sasuke finished first. Kakashi looked at it and gave it back to Sasuke. "Very good." After everyone finished class ended. Sasuke then met up with Naruto and Sakura.

"You guys want to come my house again," Sasuke asked.

"We always go over your house Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I know but it's the only way for me to hang out with anyone these days."

"Maybe you need a girlfriend," Naruto said.

"But I already got Sakura," Sasuke said.

"No I mean a bf gf thing," Naruto said.

"Ok Sakura will you go out with me," he said.

"No it can't be me," Sakura said. "It's got to be another girl. Like Ino or Tenten or something."

"Great." Sasuke then walked off. At the same time Neji kept following Hinata. Hinata felt the same way. There was no way she could get Naruto since he loved Sakura very dearly, so she started focusing on other guys, but who?

Well science was good, Sasuke and Naruto made a volcano. Social Studies was boring as usually, and math was even more boring. After finishing his homework in ISP Sasuke sat with his friends at lunch. "So how's the gf thing going," Naruto asked.

"I've been in class all day with you I can't concentrate," Sasuke told his friend. "I'm going to buy a drink." He got up and walked in towards the vending machine. He then bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I didn't notice you," he said. He then looked at the person he had bumped into. He saw a girl a little shorter then him with short dark blue hair wearing a hooded sweatshirt. He bent down and helped the girl pick up her change.

"It's ok," she said. He then saw her face, and her eyes. They were a pearly white, no color and had no pupil. She was a Hyuuga. He picked up some of her change and handed it back to her when he heard someone.

"Hand's off her Uchiha," a voice said. Sasuke turned to see his rival, Neji Hyuuga.

"This your girlfriend Hyuuga," Sasuke said getting up.

"My cousin now get your hands off of her," he said. He stepped back and let her get up. Neji then pushed her away. "Bye," he said waving back to her. He felt warm inside. He went back to the table. "Hey Sakura who's Neji's cousin," he said.

"Oh her," Sakura said. "That's Hinata. Pretty cute girl very athletic she's on the girls basketball team with me."

"She's the one," Sasuke said looking at her walk out.

"You know your dad and her dad won't allow it," Naruto pointed out.

"Well I bet I could work something," he said. Then the bell went off. "Alright gym class." Sasuke loved gym for it was the one place he could let loose. He got into his gym clothes and got with the rest of the class.

"Ok today we are continuing basketball," said Gai the gym teacher. "Get in pairs we're doing on two on two," he said. Naruto got with Sasuke. They were unbeatable together somehow. It was mainly Sasuke's sharingan but Naruto really completed the pairing. "Alright everyone's got a group so the first game will be Sasuke and Naruto vs. Neji and Lee." The four boys got on the court.

"You ready Sasuke," Naruto said holding the ball. He watched his friend close his eyes and then open them.

"Let's go." Naruto handed the ball to Sasuke and checked it to Neji, who Sasuke noticed had Byukagan activated. Sasuke then saw that Neji was going to go in front of Naruto at the last second with his sharingan, so he threw the ball to the left and Naruto got it. He then took a shot and got a point. "All day," he said to Neji. They kept playing and it was a close game but Sauske took out Neji 10 to 8. Neji was pissed off. Then they went back and got changed when it started to rain. Sasuke grabbed his stuff and noticed Neji simply ran out and got in his car and drove off. He got on his Hayabusa and drove off as well.


	3. The girl in the rain

Chapter 2-The girl in the rain

Hinata just sat waiting. Everyone else was leaving and Neji had forgotten her again. He always does when he looses to Sasuke. "Hmmmm," she sighed. "I guess I'll walk home," she said starting to walk. She only got about a quarter of the way home and it was raining even harder and thunder and lightning was going out.

Sasuke was trying to get home to since he hadn't expected the rain. He then went down a street and noticed a girl walking in the rain. He stopped and took off his helmet. "It's that girl from before," he said. "Hey," he said to her. Hinata turned to see Sasuke. "You want a ride home you'll catch a cold," he said. Hinata got on. "Hang on," he said. He started back up and began to drive down the road. "Why are you walking out in the rain," he asked her.

"My cousin forgot me," she said.

"Neji," he said.

"Yeah I don't really like him or this whole family mob thing," she told him.

"You don't say," Sasuke said to her. "You want to go to my house until the rain stops," he said.

"I don't know if my father would approve of it," she said nervously. But it was too late. They already pulled into the Uchiha complex.

"You live here," she said. "Who are you." He took off his helmet and shook his hair off like a dog does when it gets wet.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said. "Wait here," he said. He knew his dad wouldn't be home or his mom wouldn't but Itachi could. He opened the door and walked inside. Sure enough Itachi was in the kitchen with the family's Doberman Mizaki. "Itachi," he said.

"Oh hey Sasuke," he said.

"I got a problem."

"Did a fan girl take your virginity and you got her pregnant," Itachi said laughing.

"No but I brought home a girl," he said.

"Ok if you plan on having sex with her don't do it in my room."

"No no no she's all soaking wet and she needs a change of clothes. Listen there's something else about her to. She's a Hyuuga, more like heir to the Hyuugas."

"If you're asking me not to tell mom and dad I won't tell them," Itachi said rubbing his brother's head. "It's what brother's do." Sasuke opened the door.

"Ok you can come in," he said. Hinata walked in. She walked inside. "This is my brother Itachi," she said. "Itachi this in Hinata."

"Koniechewa Itachi kun," she said bowing for him. "I heard a lot about you." She bent down and let Mizaki lick her face.

"Koniechewa Hinata chan," Itachi said bowing. "And I haven't heard a thing about you. Mizaki let her go," Itachi said pulling on her collar. The dog backed off. She then walked away with Sasuke upstairs to his room.

"Ok let me see what I have for you," he said. He looked through and found a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants. "Ok this should do," he said. He threw them to Hinata.

"Could you turn around please," she said. Sasuke turned around. She finished dressing herself in Sasuke's clothes, which seemed to fit her fine. She turned around.

"Not bad," he said. She was awestruck by all the guitars on his wall.

"Oh yeah I'm a guitarist," he said. "Kind of helps me get out my anger and stuff." He pulled an acoustic of them off the wall and started playing Learning To Fly by Tom Petty on it. "Yeah I'm not to into the calm stuff but I'll listen to Tom Petty he's pretty good."

"What do usually play with Naruto and Sakura Sasuke kun," she said. He put the acoustic back and picked up an electric one.

"Listen to this," he said. He started playing the guitar solo of Burn In Hell by Venom. "Thrash metal is my thing," he said. "Sakura is actually a good vocalist when it comes to singing it. But I could play anything. Bob Marley, Black Sabbath The Beatles Limp Bizkit anything."

"I should probably get home now," she said.

"Hold on," he said throwing his jacket back on. "It might not be a good idea for your dad to see you on a Hayabusa." She followed him into the garage where there were more motorcycles. He went up to one. "Harley Davidson," he said. "Nothing beats the classics," he said. She got on the back with him and they went out of the Uchiha complex.

"So what does Itachi do," she asked.

"Goes to school helps me with Mizaki and does other stuff."

"I like your dog," Hinata said.

"Mizaki that nudge eh she's pretty good." He then pulled up just a little ways out of earshot of the front gate guards. "I guess I should leave you here and then you walk up," he said.

"Thank you Sasuke," she said getting off.

"Anytime," he said. He then turned around and drove off.

"He's so kind," she thought. "How can anyone hate someone like that." She walked up to the front gate and the guards opened it. She ran inside to see her dad waiting for her.

"Hinata where have you been," he dad said. "I was worried. And who's clothes are those."

"Uhhhhh a friends," she said. "I fell into a ditch full of water while I was walking home and she gave them to me."  
"Ok," her father said. "Why were you walking home?"  
"Neji forgot me again," she said.

"I'll take care of Neji in the mean time go and get something hot to eat."

"Yes Otouusan," she said. She then threw in a cup of instant chicken noodle soup in the microwave.

Masteruchiha101: and she was just walking in the rain

Pinkhair45: so you picked her up and brought her back to your house

Foxman88: you got serious balls Sasuke

Masteruchiha101: Don't worry only Itachi knows and he'll keep it a secret. You guys want to come over and jam a little bit

Pinkhair45: can't I'm going out with my mom tonight

Foxman88: I got a lot of homework I can't make it

Masteruchiha101: ok see you tomorrow. He then signed off. He started playing Jurassic Park Operation Genesis on his PS2. He made on large cage and made the dinosaurs all kill each other. No one survived. He then started playing Call Of Duty 2 Big Red One. He could not get past the Omaha beach level. "I wonder what it was really like for these guys," he thought. Then Itachi came in.

"Hey," Itachi said sitting in a chair.

"If you want more money the answer is no," Sasuke said.

"No I don't want any money but I can tell something's up."

"Huh?"

"You have a crush on her don't you," Itachi said.

"No that is disgusting," Sasuke yelled. "Why would I an Uchiha have a crush on a Hyuuga."

"I know you do," Itachi said.

"You creep me out sometimes you know that," Sasuke said.

"Listen if you need any help with her just come to me." Itachi then walked out.

"Crazy fool," Sasuke said. But inside of him a part of him wanted be near Hinata again.


	4. Asking her out

Chapter 3-Asking her out

"So what are you going to do," Naruto asked his friend in the hall.

"I have no idea Naruto," he said. "Hinata is like a beauty that is right in front of you but you overlook her."

"You should ask her on a date."

"I would if it weren't for Neji," Sasuke said starring across the hall at the more powerful Hyuuga and his cousin.

"I got an idea," Sakura told her friend. "I heard Neji likes this other girl on my basketball team, Tenten well why don't I get her to go on a date with Neji."

"Good idea Sakura can you do that," Sasuke said.

"I'm on it," she said running off.

"What should I do," Naruto asked.

"Can you do a good impression of Hinata," Sasuke asked.

"You…You….You…mean like t…this Sasuke kun," he said twiddling his fingers.

"Yeah that," he said. He handed him 50 cents. "Now go to a payphone and call Hiashi. Make up something that he'd believe."

"Got it," Naruto said running into the classroom. They sat down. Kakashi came in, late again and sat at his desk.

"So did you read the second chapter…."

"Inferno you're going to crash and burn," Sasuke sang out loud. He then put his hand on his mouth. Everyone looked at him. "Oops was that out loud I'm so sorry it won't happen again," he said. At the same time Naruto walked over to the window opened it and jumped out.

"Hey where did Naruto go," Kakashi said.

"I didn't see him at all today," Sasuke said.

"Ok." Meanwhile Naruto rushed down to the mall and put the quarters in the first payphone he found. He quickly dialed the Hyuuga Manor's number.

"Hello Hyuuga residence Hiashi speaking," the voice on the other end said.

"Otouusan," Naruto said sounding just like Hinata.

"Hinata aren't you supposed to be in school," he said.

"School ended early and I'm hanging out with Ino and Tenten," he said. "I won't be back until later tonight."

"Oh ok I'll tell Neji to give you a ride."

"No need Ino will give me one."

"Ok."

"Alright I have to go now I'll see you later bye." Naruto then hung up. "Sucker," Naruto said laughing.

Meanwhile Sakura was at basketball practice with Tenten. "Hey girl," she said going up to her friend.

"What's up Sakura chan," Tenten asked.

"You know Neji Hyuuga," she asked.

"Yeah I do I want to go out with him."

"Well he wants to go out with you and well he'd like to know if you'd want to go on a date tonight to see a movie," Sakura told her friend. "He's to nervous to ask you himself."

"Awww of course I'll go out with him," Tenten said.

"Great I'll tell him." Sakura then waved goodbye to Tenten and went outside and called Neji.

"Hello," Neji said.

"Neji it's Sakura and Tenten just asked me if I could tell you if you'd like to go on a date with you to see a movie tonight."

"Are you serious," Neji said.

"Yes I am."

"I'll tell her that I'd love to go."

"Great bye Neji." She then hung up. "It's on," Sakura said. She then called Sasuke.

"Did it work," he said.

"Hell yeah it did," Sakura told her friend.

"Great Naruto said Hiashi took the bait. He made up a good one saying school let out early."

"Great now to ask out Hinata," Sakura said.

"What should I do with her," Sasuke asked.

"Well the movie theater is off limits that's where I got Neji to go to. How 'bout Planatation?"

"I guess," Sasuke said. "I've never eaten there before."

"When I dated Lee I ate there its pretty good," Sakura told him.

"Then it's settled," Sasuke said. "Where is she so I can ask her."

"Near the front entrance I'll stall her." Sakura hung up and ran up to the front entrance. She saw Hinata carrying her gym bag waiting for Neji.

"Hinata," Sakura called out running towards her.

"Oh hello Sakura chan," Hinata said. "I was just waiting for Neji."

"Same my mom is late." Then Sasuke came out of the school.

"Hey Hinata Sakura," he said walking up to them. "Hey Hinata I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a…a…a…," Sasuke stuttered. He couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. "If you want to go on a date?"

"I don't know," Hinata said. She knew her father would kill her, literally if he knew she had gone out with Sasuke but a part of her liked him.

"Where," she said.

"Plantation," he said. Hinata was relieved. It was close to the Hyuuga Estate and she could easily walk home from there.

"When?"

"7:00," he said.

"I…I…I'll do it," she said.

"Thank you Hinata," Sasuke said. He then got on his Hayabusa and drove off.

"Hey Hinata would you like to go to my house," Sakura asked. "It's close to Plantation."

"Sure," Hinata said. When Sakura's mom came Hinata went with her.


	5. First Date

Chapter 4-First date

Later that night Naruto went by the Uchiha residence to help out Sasuke. "Remember," Naruto told his friend. "Hold the door open for her whenever there is a door. Ask her what she likes first and be as kind as possible."

"Ok," Sasuke said. They went down to his garage.

"You should ride something nicer then your Hayabusa," Naruto said. Sasuke thought about for a minute then went to another area of the garage to a bike that he only rode on special occasions. He started it up and rode it over to Naruto.

"Triumph Rocket III one of the rarest bikes in the world," Sasuke said. "Only 40 around and only 3 rideable."

"Good pick Sasuke." Just then his father came out.

"Sasuke any reason why you are in a suit and riding the Triumph," his dad asked.

"Oh I was…"

"There's a dance at school tonight for all the members of the sports teams and Sasuke decided to ride his Triumph. He had to dress in a suit for it also," Naruto told the elder Uchiha. Fugaku looked at his son with suspicion.

"Ok just don't wreck the bike," he said.

"Thank's dad," he said riding out of the garage.

At Sakura's house Sakura was helping Hinata get ready. "Ok put this on," Sakura said taking out her best white dress.

"Wha why," Hinata stuttered.

"Plantation won't let you in unless you have favorable attire," Sakura said.

"I don't know that's your best white dress," Hinata said.

"You want to get into plantation or not," Sakura asked.

"Ok. Could you turn around?" Sakura turned away. "Well how do I look," Hinata asked. Sakura turned around to see. Hinata looked absolutely beautiful. The dress matched her so well.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said. Hinata looked in the mirror. She looked so much different.

"Thank you so much Sakura chan," Hinata said hugging her friend.

"No need," Sakura said gently pushing her friend away. "Sasuke will love you. Now let's go." They got in Sakura's car and they drove off. Lucky for them Sasuke was there waiting. "Alright," Sakura said. "Go get him." Hinata got out of the car and went up to Sasuke. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Hinata," he said. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you Sasuke kun," she said. They walked inside.

"Name," the waiter said.

"Uchiha table for 2," Sasuke said. The waiter looked through the list.

"You don't seem to be on the list," the man said. "No entry allowed." Sasuke picked up his phone.

"Hello Itachi yeah some waiter is not giving me a table and…" The waiter immediately broke down when he heard that.

"Ok here's a table," he said. He showed them to a table.

"Much better," Sasuke said. He handed them two menus. "Thank you," Sasuke said. The man then went away. "I think I'm getting the London Broil."

"I'm good with the Linguini with white clam," Hinata said. The waiter then came back.

"What'll it be Mr. Uchiha," the waiter said. Sasuke could clearly see the guy was sweating his head off.

"I'll have the London Broil medium please," Sasuke said.

"I'll have the linguini with white clam," Hinata said.

"And t.t.to.d.drink," the man stuttered.

"78 Pinot Noir," Sasuke said.

"Thank you ssssirrr," the waiter said. He then took their menus and walked off. He looked to see Hinata was biting her lip. She then starting laughing like crazy.

"You see that guy," she said.

"Yeah he was going to wet himself," Sasuke said laughing to. "So Hinata what's it like to be heir to the Hyuuga clan," Sasuke asked.

"The Hyuugas," she said. "Are watchers. We watch over each other. The clan isn't totally united. Neji is from the side family and kind his father has a small grudge against my father for being head of the clan."

"I'm guessing if he was in charge Neji would be the next don."

"I think. I don't want to be a don though."

"Why," Sasuke said

"I just wish that the Hyuugas and Uchiha's didn't fight that's all."

"Neither do I," Sasuke said. "I'd rather be a guitarist then a don," Sasuke said.

"Why isn't Itachi the heir to the Uchiha clan," Hinata asked him. "I overheard you and Naruto talking and you said that you were heir."

"Itachi," Sasuke said. "Isn't the one to sit around a desk and need protection but neither do I. Father insists that since I'm weaker that I become the next don. Itachi would be my bodyguard and hitman."

"That's one of the reason's I'm heir to the clan. Neji would be my hitman and bodyguard." "Sasuke I have to admit I envy the Uchiha clan."

"Why there's nothing that great about us," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to walk around with a bodyguard you have nice motorcycles and stuff."

"You got a nicer house then I do Hinata," he said. "You have nice cars and you are a great person. Don't envy me be happy that your dad and Neji look out for you."

"Thank you Sasuke," Hinata said. Then their food came.

"Your food sir," the waiter said putting it on the table.

"Thanks," Sasuke said. The waiter then ran away. "That's another thing I wish didn't come with me," Sasuke said. "Fear. People keep thinking that my dad will kill any girl who breaks up with me but he wouldn't."

"At least people respect you," Hinata said. "They don't respect me if I'm alone. They only do if I'm with Neji."

"I respect you," Sasuke said putting his hand on her hand.

"You do," Hinata asked.

"I do." They then stared eating and in 30 minutes they finished all the food and wine.

"Yeah that hit the spot," Sasuke said.

"It did," Hinata said. The waiter then came back. Sasuke handed him a check and then they left. Hinata then got a call on her cell. "Hello," she said.

"Hinata," the voice on the other end.

"Otousann," she said with alarm. "What's going on."

"Oh I'm just telling you that I'm going out for a little while to chat with an associate. I'm leaving the house unlocked for you."

"Thank you Otousann." She then hung up. "Alright let's go." He took her around back and she got on the Triumph with him.

"What kind of bike is this," she asked.

"A Triumph Rocket III one of the rarest in the world," he told her. He started it and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's a nice ride."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke brought her up the front gate of the Hyuuga manor since no guards were present. "I'll walk you up." He went up to the front door with her.

"Sasuke kun I had a great time tonight," she said.

"I did too Hinata chan," Sasuke responded back.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," she told him. She then gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sasuke's face began to turn tomato red. She then walked in and waved goodbye to Sasuke. He then walked away. She watched him get on the Triumph and ride off. "I think he might be the one," she thought.

Meanwhile Sasuke pulled up to the Uchiha complex and parked his bike inside the garage of his house. Itachi stood waiting for him. "So how did it go," Itachi asked.

"What do you mean," Sasuke said looking away, trying to lie.

"I know you went on a date with that Hyuuga girl but like always I won't tell mom and dad," Itachi said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"She kissed me on the on the lips," Sasuke said walking into the house.

"Great," Itachi said. "Now be quiet mom and dad are sleeping." The two brothers tip toed upstairs. "Goodnight Sasuke," Itachi said closing his door.

"Goodnight Itachi," Sasuke yawned while he closed his door. Sasuke lied down on his bed. It had been a great night and he couldn't wait to tell Naruto and Sakura.


	6. The Night Before

Chapter 5-The night before

(An this chapter had a few errors on it I couldn't view it for some time so I had to delete it and put it back up. Sorry for the inconvienience)

Sasuke got dressed in his Punisher Costume. This time it was for the concert that they had been anticipating. Squad 7 was the musical act for the Konoha Halloween party. He went to the stairs. "I'm back," he said. "And it's their turn to die," he said sliding down the railing. He jumped off at the railing.

"Rough on the landing so I'll give you a 9 for style," Itachi said. "Good costume."

"Thanks," Sasuke said. He then went up to his mom and dad.

"Nice costume Sasuke," his dad said. "What exactly are you again?"

"I told you I'm Frank Castle aka the Punisher," Sasuke said exasperatley.

"It looks great honey," Sasuke's mom said even though Sasuke could tell she didn't approve of it.

"Come on now," Itachi said. "I'll get the truck." Sasuke and his brother walked into the garage to the Dodge Ram 2500 pickup truck. Sasuke got in the front seat with Itachi. He threw his guitar in the bed.

"Let's go," Itachi said turning the key and letting the motor roar to life. They drove off and got to Sakura's, who threw her bass in the back and then to Naruto's. His was the hardest because of all the drum equipment. After packing up everything Itachi then drove them to the concert.

"So Sasuke how did that date with Hinata go," Sakura asked.

"She kissed me," Sasuke said.

"Lucky dog," Naruto said. They all laughed. They knew Naruto didn't get a kiss yet. Itachi then drove up behind the stage.

"Ok this is as far as I can go," Itachi said getting out of the truck. He helped the stage crew bring up Naruto's equipment. "See you in the audience," Itachi said going away. They set up the drums and Sasuke sat tuning his guitar.

"You ready for this," Sakura said.

"I guess," Sasuke said.

"Don't get cold feet on me now Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I won't," Sasuke said. They were doing four songs. Halloween by AFI, two songs by Children of Bodom, Follow The Reaper and Are you Dead Yet, and one totally unrelated to Halloween, their own version of Rolling by Limp Bizkit. The lights then went on. "I hope Hinata is here," Sasuke said to himself.

"That's our cue," Naruto said.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for," the announcer said. "Konoha's own home based band, Squad 7." The stage then went dark as Sasuke played a long guitar note, Naruto started his drums and Sakura began the song and the lights were turned on.

**  
"Bonfires burning bright  
Pumpkin faces in the night  
I remember halloween  
Dead Cats hanging from poles  
Little Dead are out in droves  
I remember Halloween  
Brown Leafed Vertigo  
Where skeletal life is known  
I remember Halloween  
This day anything goes  
Burning bodies hanging from poles  
I remember Halloween**

Halloweeeeen  
Halloweeeeen  
Halloweeeeen  
Halloween!

Candy apples and razor blades  
Little dead are soon in graves  
I remember Halloween  
This day anything goes  
Burning bodies hanging from poles  
I remember Halloween." 

Sakura then stopped singing and got a standing ovation. "Koniechewa Konohagakure," Sakura yelled out. The crowd then went wild. A keyboardist then came out on the stage. They had hired him for the two songs by Children Of Bodom. "How you all doing tonight?"

"Good," they yelled.

"I can't here you!"

"Good!"

"Alright I'm going to turn it over to our guitarist Sasuke Uchiha here," she said handing him a microphone.

"Ok guys of all the ghouls and ghosts and monsters I really like one particular," he said. "The Grim Reaper. He cuts off people's heads and he wears a cool black cloak and carries a scythe and to top it off he's a skeleton who's master of the underworld, next to Satan. So that's what this song is about. This is Follow The Reaper by Children of Bodom." He then got in the perfect guitar position. While he was he saw the girl who had kissed him a few weeks ago, Hinata Hyuuga was in the audience. He winked at her before doing his voice part. He would now play much better "Death be not proud," he said. "Though some have called thee mighty and dreadful, thou art not so."  
He then started playing one of the most difficult songs guitar wise he ever played. It burned his fingers.   
"Losing the war I care to win  
though I strive deep from within.

Life could be beautiful for anybody it's for  
but I'd swear this mothafuckin' shit is rotten to the core

The portal has been past and it's  
time to make a turn, to follow the reaper  
until the point of no return

When your blindly death-raying blade  
sweeps the griefs and fears away  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
thy freedom will be mine

Sinking down in the ocean of severe emotions  
Grab a bottle to drink up the pain-relieving potion  
But after all, that got boring too so no matter  
what happens I couldn't give a damn or two

The portal has been past 'til the  
point of no return  
No more lines to cross  
no more bridges to burn

Then came the hardest part. He started playing a guitar solo that only the best guitarists could play. But a combination of skill, luck and Hinata and Itachi's presence helped him to it. 

Now when your blindly death-raying blade  
swept my griefs and tears away  
I'd never go back to cross that line  
I cross my heart and hope to die...die

(I was only 21 when I died)." He then stopped. It was a miracle he was able to play that well. Everyone gave him and his two friends a standing ovation. Are You Dead yet was easier on him but the next song was one of his favorite of all time. The keyboardist then switched to a DJ booth and put on headsets. At the same time Neji, who had been looking for his cousin found Hinata and came up to her.

"Hinata," he said. "I've been looking all over for you your dad is worried sick." He tugged on her.

"I don't want to go I want to watch." He then noticed that her eyes were set on his rival. "Uchiha," he said to himself. He kept pulling her back. Sasuke noticed her being pulled away. As much as he wanted to go in and bash Neji around he couldn't leave his band hanging. Sakura then nudged him to start. "Oh." "Alright Partner gonna keep on rolling baby you know what time it is."

Throw your hands up  
Ladies and gentlement  
Chocolate Starfish  
Keep on rolling baby

Move in, now move out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in, now breath out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on!  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yeah

Now I know y'all be lovin' this shit right here  
S. Q. U. A. D

Seven is right here is right here  
People in the house put them hands in the air  
Cuz if you dont care, then we don't care  
1 2 3 times two to the six  
Jolts in for your fix with the Squad Seven mix  
So where the fuck you at?  
Punk, shut the fuck up  
And back the fuck up  
Before we fuck this track up

Throw your hands up

Move in, now move out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in, now breath out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yeah

You wanna mess with Squad Seven? (Yeah)  
You cant mess with Squad Seven. (why?)  
Because we get it on (when?)  
Every day and every night (oh)  
See this platinum thing right here? (uh huh)  
Well we're doing it all the time (what?)  
So you'd better get some better beats  
And uh, get some better rhymes (d'oh!)  
We got the gang set  
So don't complain yet  
24/7 never begging for a raincheck  
Old school soldiers passing up the hot shit  
That rock shit  
And bounce in the mosh pit

Throw your hands up

Move in, now move out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in, now breath out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yeah

Hey ladies  
Hey fellas  
And the people who dont give a fuck  
All the lovers  
All the haters  
and all the people that call themselves players  
Hot mommas  
Pimp daddies  
And all the people rolling up in cadies  
Hey rockers  
Hip hoppers  
And everybody all around the world

Move in, now move out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in, now breath out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yeah  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on

Move in, now move out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in, now breath out  
Hands up, now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yeah.

Sasuke didn't do so well. He was tired and also bummed that he couldn't stop Neji. He went behind stage. "Hey," Sakura said stopping him. "Rolling wasn't as good as the others what happened?"

"Follow the Reaper and Halloween burned me up," he said lying.

"Ok." But she knew it was because Hinata had been pulled away. She was just as mad at Neji as he was but she didn't want to call him out he was shook up enough.

After that the three friends packed the stuff back up into the truck and went around with Itachi to the fair. Sasuke went to place and got a hotdog. While he was there Hinata came up to him. "I'm sorry," she said. Then Neji came up to her.

"What the hell you doing Uchiha," Neji said.

"You're cousin came up to me," Sasuke said.

"You looking for a fight Uchiha," Neji said. "I know you played so well because of her."

"I'm serious that's what happened and I'm a way better guitarist then you'll ever be."

"Yeah right," Neji said with his Byukagan activated. He was going to blow him up with his charka but the Hyuuga was stopped.

"You want to get Sasuke," Itachi said stepping in front of his brother. "You got to get through me." Neji then backed off. Itachi was possibly the strongest of the Uchiha clan, not someone even Hiashi would mess with on a normal basis.

"Ok Uchiha you win for now," Neji said. "Come on Hinata," he said grabbing his cousin and turning her around. "Let's go home." The two walked off.

"Damn clan rivalries," Sasuke said walking off. Itachi went off after him. Sasuke just got in the truck and didn't talk at all on the way home. When they got home his mother and father who watched the concert on pay per view congratulated him on an awesome first gig. Sasuke said thank you but he just went up to his room and went to bed. "Man what a drag," Sasuke said. He then went to bed.


	7. Helloween

Chapter 6-Helloween

After a day full of parties and watching movies Sasuke went back home and met up with Naruto and Sakura. Tonight was his favorite holiday, Halloween. He loved getting free candy. His doorbell went off and he answered the door. "Hey," he said. "Looking good," he said. Naruto was Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII and Sakura was police officer, with a very revealing costume.

"Thanks," Sakura said. "You think this costume makes my ass look fat," she said.

"Not at all," Sasuke said. Then his mom came into the room.

"Oh," she said. "Let me get the camera," his mom.

"Mom you're wasting out trick or treating time," Sasuke whined.

"Just a few," she said coming back with a camera. "Ok get together and say Halloween." She then took a picture. "Oh need one more." She took another and another.

"Mikoto let the kids go I think you took enough pictures," Sasuke's dad said. "Sasuke I hate to say this but I'm Itachi go with you. The Hyuuga's could find you at a disadvantage without him." Itachi ran down the stairs in his ANBU outfit. Sasuke could obviously see he hadn't put in any time in his costume, but it worked.

"Oh alright," Sasuke said. "Come on guys let's go," he said walking out of his door. After hitting up the rest of the Uchiha complex they then walked into the neighborhoods. They went up to the first house. Sasuke hit the doorbell and a lady with a bowl came out.

"Trick or treat," the four teens said in unison.

"Here," she said. "Take it take it all just don't hurt me," the lady said running off into the house leaving the candy dish out of the steps.

"Ok," Sasuke said. They kept walking and the same thing kept happening.

"This is awesome," Naruto said taking more candy.

"Why did you have to come," Sasuke growled at his brother.

"Hey I don't want to trick or treat with you either I have my own friends to do it with," Itachi mumbled back. "Dad forced me." Sasuke then looked over to see Hinata, who was dressed as an angel.

"Hinata chan," Sasuke said walking up to her. "Nice angel costume."

"Thanks," she said. "I made it myself. Nice Punisher costume."

"Thank you. Where's Neji?"

"He went off with Tenten," Hinata told him. "I'm trick or treating alone. Would you like to go with me Sasuke kun," she asked.

"Well I have to stick with these three," he said pointing back to his friends and Itachi. He turned to see they were all giving him thumbs up.

"I'll cover for you," Itachi said silently. Sasuke knew what he was saying and turned back to Hinata.

"I guess I can then," he said. The two then walked off.

"Have fun," Naruto yelled back.

"Alright I guess I can go off with my friends," Itachi said shooting off into the night lit by pumpkins and string up lights.

"So what do you say Sakura chan," Naruto said tapping her with his elbow.

"You idiot," Sakura said hitting Naruto over the head.

After hitting up as many houses as possible Sasuke and Hinata stopped.

"Hinata would you like to go somewhere special," Sasuke asked.

"Where," she asked.

"Follow me," he said tugging on her arm. She ran with him.

"Where are we going," she asked. He then brought her to a hilltop that overlooked the entire village.

"On nights in the summer me and Itachi would camp out here," Sasuke said. "It was our own little secret spot."

"It's beautiful up here," she said looking at the village which was lit brightly by houses and Halloween decorations. "I can see the Hyuuga from up here," she said pointing to a large building close the hill.

"Yeah and those buildings over there," Sasuke said pointing to the left. "That's the Uchiha complex. If there wasn't so many lights out we could see the stars."

"I wonder it would be like to see them up here?" He put his arm around her back. She then turned around. She looked into his eyes. They were a dark brown showing no real hint of emotion except for a tears that had collected in his eyes. "Hinata I want to ask you some…" She put her had on his mouth.

"It's ok," she said. Her lips then met his and he kissed her back. The two then sat down and Sasuke pushed her shirt up, exposing her warm flesh. Hinata pulled his head in closer and ran her hands through Sasuke's hair. The two then stopped. "I think I should get home," she told Sasuke.

"Yeah might not be a good idea to stay out longer," Sasuke responded. He then walked her home. Little did he know that he had been watched, Neji had seen the whole thing.

Hinata walked into the house and waved goodbye to her lover and locked the door. She then walked into her room, only to see Neji was there as well. "So," he said. "How was it?"

"It was a good Halloween," Hinata said.

"I don't mean the holiday," Neji said getting up close to her. "I mean kissing Uchiha." Hinata stopped.

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about," she said. He slapped her in the face.

"Bullshit," he said. "You whore, you dirty little whore," he screamed as he pinned her against the wall.

"Stop," she screamed.

"You made out with an Uchiha," he said. He then kneed her in the chest so hard she started spitting out blood. "And you are the heir to the clan," he said. "You are a disgrace."

"Why do you hate Sasuke so much," she said with all the air she could get in her lungs. Neji was clutching her neck so hard she could hardly breathe.

"He's an Uchiha why else," he said. "I hate Uchiha's with a vengeance. The Uchiha's," he whispered in her ear. "Killed my mother."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not. My mother was killed by Itachi Uchiha, more like hacked to bits by Itachi Uchiha along with his friend Shisui," Neji told her. "How do you think he has Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"They were both traitors," Hinata squealed.

"She was still my mother," Neji said. He then kneed her in the chest, hitting her right in where her heart was. "I would kill you but I don't think that's right," he said. "You are my cousin and I will never become a don anyway if I did kill you so why screw myself over," he said dropping her do the floor. "What a waste." He then walked out, leaving her on the floor. She barley crawled into her bed and lied down. She could hardly breath at first, Neji had knocked the wind out of her. "I have to tell Sasuke," she thought. "I can't let him not know." She then fell asleep, coughing up blood on her pillow case, staining it a crimson red.


	8. Revealing

Chapter 7-Revealed

"Hinata," her father said tapping her on the back. "Hinata wake up."

"Huh," she said. "Otuusann," she said.

"It's late get up." He looked over at the bloodstains on her pillow. "Any reason why there are bloodstains on the pillowcase," he said with suspicion.

"It's because my bastard of cousin beat the living shit out of me last night," she wanted to say but she couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth. "I had a nosebleed," she said

"Are you feeling well," he asked her.

"Yes Otuusan I'm fine." She got up and got dressed and walked downstairs, noticing a bunch of suitcases near the front door. "Otuusan where are you going?"  
"Oh yes I am going to go to Russia to discuss business I'll be back in two weeks." Hinata wanted to cry. Her dad couldn't leave her alone with Neji in the house. He'd probably beat the crap out of her. She then heard a car horn. "There's my cab," he said picking up his bags. "Have a good two weeks Hinata chan," he said.

"Goodbye," she said waving to him. After he left she went into Neji's room. She looked to see he wasn't there. She was relieved at first but something else was missing. The scoped Mosin Nagant rifle that her father had bought Neji last time he went to Russia was missing. "Oh god," she thought. She then used his phone to call the Uchihas. "Please pick up Sasuke please pick up."

"Hello," Itachi said on the other end.

"Itachi oh how glad I am to hear you," Hinata said.

"Hey you're the Hyuuga girl from the other day what's going on."

"Listen to me and listen good is Sasuke up yet," she asked.

"No I think he's still asleep should I get him," Itachi asked with suspicion.

"Listen my cousin is trying to kill Sasuke and he's going to do it today at school. Don't tell him that, just drive him to school and walk in with him he won't shoot if you are there."

"Thank you," he said. "I'll take care of it." "Wait what do you mean by he won't shoot?" But it was too late she had already hung up. Hinata was already out the door and running towards school.

On the other end Sasuke was getting up like it was any ordinary day. He punched his alarm clock until it turned off, got dressed, brushed his teeth and then went downstairs and had a few of his mom's waffles. "Much better Sasuke," his dad said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Hey bro why don't I drive you to school today," Itachi said spinning a set of car keys on his finger.

"Uhhhh sure," Sasuke said. "Why not?" He got his stuff and went into the families Chrysler 300S with Itachi. "Any reason why you're driving me to school?"

"Can't a brother do something nice for his little one," Itachi said to him. Sasuke then buckled his seat belt and Itachi drove off to school. "So anything special going on at school today?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I see." Itachi then pulled up to the school. "No sign of the Hyuuga kid," he said. "But what does she mean with he'll take a shot," he thought. The thought then rushed through his head. A method he had seen the Uchiha's allies the Italian mob do on opposition. They sit with a high powered rifle from a high place and take a shot and usually that shot kills them. "Ok but where could he take a shot from," Itachi thought. He looked up at the school's old bell tower. "There," he thought. "He could take anyone from up there." But he wasn't paying attention to the fact that Sasuke had already got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Sasuke," he heard someone say. He turned around to see the Hyuuga girl run up to his little brother.

"Hinata what's going on," Sasuke asked.

"Listen please. Neji knows about what happened last night. He beat me up for it I coughed up blood all last night because of him. Listen you have got to get out of here he's going to…" A loud crack broke the normal silence and Hinata fell in Sasuke's arms.

"Hinata," he said falling down. Itachi luckily caught him.

"Hang on I got you," he said. Then Sasuke closed his eyes. Itachi picked up him and the Hyuuga girl and started heading for the hospital.

The next thing he remembered he was in a white room lying down. "Huh where am I," he said shaking his head. He tried to bend over but a horrible chest pain.

"Don't bend over," a familiar voice said. It was his mom.

"Mother," he said. "Where is…"

"The Hyuuga girl is right next to you," his father said. He was in the room to, along with Itachi, Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke turned to see Hinata's pearly white eyes staring at him. "Be thankful Itachi drove you to school."

"Hey a little bird told me to do so," Itachi said winking to Hinata.

"Thank you. Dad whatever you do don't hurt her?"

"I don't plan on it," his dad said.

"Huh?"

"She took a bullet for you even though it still did hit you. I have no intention of letting someone so noble die," he said turning to the Hinata.

"Hey now I got a best friend who's heir to a mob family and got shot," Naruto said. Sakura slapped him in the head again.

"Me and Naruto brought you this," Sakura said handing him a picture of them. It was a picture of them with their band that Sasuke's mom had taken over the summer.

"To remember us," Naruto said.

"I hooked up your PS2 to the TV here," Itachi said. "And I got two wireless controllers so you and Hinata can play. "I also got you this," Itachi said picking up one of his brother's acoustic guitars. "That way you won't get totally bored. I heard the doctors are keeping you here for a few days."

"Sakura and me will give you all the cards that come in from school," Naruto told him.

"Thanks," Sasuke said. "Listen I want to talk to my mom and dad for a little bit could you two leave please?"

"Sure," Naruto said walking out.   
"Itachi…"

"I'm way ahead of you." He walked out and closed the door.

"Sasuke what do you want to tell us," his mom asked.

"Mom Dad I just want to get something clear you'd still love me if I did something that went against the Uchiha clan."

"Of course we would," his dad said.

"Well I did kind of go against us. Mom Dad me and Hinata kind of went out with each other and we are deeply in love." His parents were silent.

"Why didn't you tell us," his mom asked.

"Because one I thought you two wouldn't like it and two dad was so over protective and wouldn't let me hang out with any friends houses even after I asked him. Dad that night I took the Triumph out was my first date with Hinata not any school dance." His dad sighed.

"Sasuke we were just looking out for you," his mom said stroking his forehead. "We only don't want you to get hurt. No matter how old you get you'll always be my little baby. If you weren't happy why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think you two would listen and if you did you'd be angry."

"Well if being happy means letting our Sasuke date a Hyuuga girl," his dad said. "I'll allow it."

"You mean it dad?"

"I do Sasuke besides sooner or later my heir to the family is going to need a wife soon," he chuckled. "We have to go now."

"Sleep tight," his mom said kissing him.

"I will," he said. Then his parents said something that totally amazed him.

"Thank you Hinata," his father said.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha san," Hinata said.

"Thank you for saving my Sasuke," his mom said. "You are a little angel." They then walked out. Sasuke then dialed a quick number on his phone.

"This is my first order to you Itachi," he said.

"And that would be," Itachi said hands close to a kunai.

"Find Neji," he said.

"Sasuke my I tell Itachi something," Hinata asked. Sasuke handed her the phone. "Itachi when you find him," she said.

"Don't hesitate to kill that son of a bitch. He's leaving today by a train, a bullet train that he uses to get out the city. It leaves at twelve."

"Look's like I don't have much time," Itachi said. Hinata handed the phone back to Sasuke.

"And you'll need a fast vehicle to catch him," Sasuke pointed it. "You remember the password," Sasuke asked.

"Black sun fire," Itachi said.

"You know what do."

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Sasuke then hung up.

"What did you give him the code for," Hinata asked.

"A bike that is so fast and so rare that only eight in the world exist. Me and Itachi worked months to make it drivable and now it's time to put it to good use."

"What bike might that be," Hinata asked.

"A Dodge Tomahawk."


	9. Hitman vs Hitman Itachi vs Neji

Chapter 8-Hitman vs. Hitman Itachi vs. Neji

The Dodge Tomahawk

"It's what you get when you have Dodge designers with way to much free time on their hands, a lot of metal and the same V-10 in the Dodge Viper lying around," Itachi said showing to his friends once.

Only eight are known to exist and only one was made ride able. With months of hard work and trial and error, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha have changed that.

The bike has a theoretical top speed of 325 miles an hour. It has 350 horsepower with a humungous 510 torque. You to the math and see what it comes out to be?

Itachi ran home and put his hand on the print lock and that one opened. The retinal scanner lock was the next one. Then was the password. "Black Sun Fire," he said.

"Access granted," the voice said. "Welcome Uchiha Itachi." The door then opened and he ran in. He got on his Konohagakure police outfit and his best helmet. Although the police were run by his dad and they did enforce the law they did also function somewhat as the Uchiha's strong arm. But that didn't matter now. Itachi had a killer to catch. Neji wasn't going to escape. Not on his watch.

"Ok baby," he said. "Sasuke and me put months into getting you ride able and now we need you more then ever. Now show me what you got." Itachi then hit the kick start which they added on the bike to start it. It roared to life. "Hell yeah," he said. He pushed off and then hit throttle. The V-10 shot the bike along. Handling was surprisingly well. It felt good to have the wind rushing in your face. He rushed down towards the station. At the same time one the police's helicopters was flying overhead.

"Hey isn't that one of our officers down there," the pilot said looking at the chopper's video screen.

"Yeah it's Lieutenant Itachi," the co pilot said.

"The big chief's son," the pilot said with amazement. "We got to follow him." He then descended right to tree top level, keeping the aircraft's "eyes" on Itachi and the Tomahawk.

"He's headed for the trainstation," the co pilot said looking out the window with a spotting scope. The pilot turned. Meanwhile Itachi was rushing to the station to get Neji before the train left. But he didn't make it. The train started leaving without him.

"Damn," he said. "Alright now time to really see if you can reach that speed," Itachi said to the bike. He shot off after the train, watching the speedometer rise, 175 200, 225, 250, 275, 300before it stopped. 300 miles and hour. "Alright I'm align with the train," he said taking out some windmill blades. He then closed his eyes for a second and activated the sharingan. He threw the blades on the train and then stood up. "Now or never," he thought. He jumped off and let the Tomahawk fly into a building, surprisingly not to badly damaged, then swung himself onto the train. He climbed down and opened the door to the car he had seen Neji in. "Police," he said. Neji immediately got up and ran. Itachi followed him up onto the top of another car. "Alright," Itachi said. "Neji Hyuuga you are under arrest for illegal possession of a firearm, assault, and the attempted murders of Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Neji turned around.

"You want me come and get me," Neji said. "No one's stopping you." Itachi walked in slowly his sword drawn. Neji turned around and hit it right out of Itachi's hand. "You think you can just arrest me," Neji said grappling Itachi's arm and throwing him into the back of the car. "I'm the best in the Hyuuga clan, probably better then the old man Hiashi himself."

"Well here's some news for ya," Itachi said kicking Neji in the head. "I'm the best of the Uchiha clan, the best in the Konohagakure police and one of the best soldiers in the ANBU."

"Like it means a thing."

"Why do you want the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's to keep fighting," Itachi said.

"It's all a plan of mine, I pit the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's against each other then kill off that slut Hinata and her sister, then get rid of Hiashi himself and then assume control over the Hyuuga clan. After that we annihilate you and the words Uchiha and sharingan will become a thing of the past."

"You're sick," Itachi said hitting him many times. Neji then activated Byukagan and hit Itachi with something the Hyuuga's like to do, blowing up people with their own charka. It knocked Itachi back but he managed to get a hold of a rail on the side of the train car and held on.

"You see Itachi you're nothing," Neji said stepping on his hands. "You may be good but an Uchiha can never be better then a Hyuuga."

"You guys are good I'll admit that," Itachi said. "But I got something that no Hyuuga can even begin to dream to achieve. Something I gained by killing your mother and my best friend, something I'll regret for the rest of my life." He shut his eyes for a few seconds. Then opened them. It was the weapon that only one Uchiha before Itachi had achieved, the Mangekyou Sharingan. Neji tried to cover his eyes but it was too late. "Welcome to your new home Neji," Itachi said letting Mangekyou fade. "Welcome to hell." He then grabbed the teen's body and took him off the train. "I'll make sure you expierence justice."

Meanwhile Sasuke and Hinata were playing James Bond Nightfire on Sasuke's PS2 back at the hospital. "Ok let's get that last bot," Sasuke said. But Hinata already killed it, ending the match.

"I beat you to him," Hinata said.

"Hey lets see what's on TV," Sasuke said changing the TV video to the normal TV. The first channel was the news.

"In other news today," the anchorwoman said. "Convicted criminal Neji Hyuuga was arrested after a fight on the back of a moving train with Konohagakure Lieutenant Itachi Uchiha. After a brief trial with all evidence against him Neji Hyuuga will be sentenced to death for charges ranging from murder to illegal possession of a firearm. We have news correspondent Michael Wittenberg from England with Itachi Uchiha, the one who arrested Neji Hyuuga."

"Thank you I'm here now with the daring officer who made the arrest today of criminal Neji Hyuuga Itachi Uchiha Itachi how did you do it?"

"Well if you watched the copter camera of the chase I had got up to the train on a Dodge Tomahawk which me and Sasuke got a year ago and we made it drivable. If you turn around behind me the bike is being moved away to a safer location. After that used windmill blades to get up on the train and then it was just a fight."

"Now what was the top speed you reached during the chase," the man asked.

"300 miles an hour, that's right Daimler Chrysler 300 miles an hour," Itachi said to the camera.

"Are you pleased with the sentence that Neji received," the man asked.

"I don't think anyone is to happy about seeing someone receive the death penalty even if they are a criminal but it was something that just had to be done," he said.

"Now earlier today there was a shooting at KMS, the middle school by a sniper gunning for your brother Sasuke and he ended up taking Hinata with him does the evidence point to Neji and how are the two of them?"

"Well they are both in good care at the hospital right now Sasuke if your watching this I did it for you man you too Hinata. As for the sniper shooting we found a Mosin Nagant rifle up in the school bell tower where the shooter was and Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji's uncle and Hinata's father was the one who the rifle was addressed to and Hiashi went to Russia today so yeah all evidence point's to Neji."

"That's all I have to ask thank you for your time Lieutenant," Mike said.

"Anytime," Itachi said. Sasuke then turned off the TV. He noticed Hinata was quiet through the whole thing.

"You happy Neji is going to be executed," Sasuke asked.

"He was my cousin but he did hurt me so I'm kind of mixed about it. It won't be the same without him around."

"I guess it won't." Sasuke then looked at the clock. It was 11:00 at night.

"I'm tired," he yawned.

"Sasuke," Hinata said.

"What?"

"Could you maybe sing me a lullaby I'm kind of having a hard time sleeping."

"Sure," Sasuke said picking up his guitar. "This is a song my mom would sing me when I couldn't sleep." He started playing his guitar.

**And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Youre the closest to heaven that ill  
Ever be  
And I dont want to go home right now**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just dont want to miss you tonight

"That was lovely," she said.

"Thank you," he said setting his guitar down. "Goodnight Hinata chan," he said turning off the desk lamp that was on.

"Goodnight Sasuke kun," she said. The two then drifted off


	10. epilogue

Ok so the war is over. Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are now at peace. But what happened to everyone

Sasuke-Seven Years after his last year of Middle School Sasuke Uchiha married Hinata Hyuuga, officially ending the long war between the Uchihas and Hyuugas. He is still a guitarist and is also a jounin. After his father retired from the Konohagakure he passed control of it to him. Thanks to the "persuasion powers" of his dad Squad Seven signed with Warner Brothers records and has become internationally known.

Hinata-Hinata married Sasuke seven years later. They have one daughter Mitsume who can use both Byakugan and Sharingan. She also took of playing the keyboard and is now Squad Seven's keyboardist.

Naruto-Our blonde haired best friend of Sasuke Uchiha would become Hokage, the first one with a demon sealed inside of him and the first one to be a drummer in a rockband. With a lot of work he was married to Sakura two years after Sasuke and Hinata were married. Him and Sasuke keep continuing to be best friends.

Sakura-still a bassist and singer for Squad Seven, Sakura is now wife of Naruto Uzumaki. They have one boy Kenji Uzumaki who's best friend is Mitsume Uchiha.

Neji-After much thought Sasuke pardoned Neji and he was released from prison. He would marry Tenten and continues to look out for his cousin and never hit her again. Him and Sasuke are somewhat friends but stil rivals at heart.

Itachi-Itachi would become married to the daughter of a godfahtersealing an alliance between the Italian mob and the Uchiha clan. Him and his wife Adreena live in Palermo and have a pair of twins Izumi and Takashi.

Well thats it. Thanks for being such great readers and giving me great reviews. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this so if you could give me a few ideas that would be good.


End file.
